


To Top or Not To Top

by arainyromance



Series: Kitten [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Hybrid Harry, Kitten Harry, M/M, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to switch it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Top or Not To Top

Louis wanted Harry to top.  
  
They had been together for more than just a couple months now. And every time they’ve had sex, Louis was the one doing the fucking. Of course, Louis liked it, liked seeing Harry whimpering and whining underneath him, thrusting into him until he was a complete mess.   
  
But it seemed like forever since Louis had something in him.   
  
And he wanted something in him.  
  
The last time they had sex, Louis couldn’t concentrate. Harry was lying in front of him, face sweaty and red, his hand around his own thick cock. All he could think about was getting on Harry’s big cock and riding him long and hard. Harry meowed and begged for Louis’ cock, begging until Louis gave in and started to finger him, stretching him open.  
  
He fucked Harry but all he wanted was Harry inside of him.  
~   
Some days later, Louis was lying on the couch, reading a book. Harry went next door to play with Jesy’s cat.   
  
It wasn’t long until he felt a weight on his legs.  
  
“Back already?” Louis asked without looking up, knowing it was his kitten boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah.” Harry rested his chin on Louis’ knees. “Dunno, I was just bored over there.” Louis hummed and went back to reading his book.  
  
Harry stayed where he was, head on Louis’ knees and tail in the air, swaying side to side. Eventually, Louis’ eyes wondered to Harry’s tail, flickering in the air. He never really took the time to look at it before. It was nice and long, about a couple feet long, maybe even three. Like the hair on his head, it was a chocolatey brown color but it wasn’t curly. Since the hair was short, it was straight.  
  
“Do you like my tail?” Harry interrupted his thoughts.   
  
“Hmm?” Louis smiled, dropping the book on his chest.  
  
“I wash it every night.” Harry said proudly, maneuvering it to poke Louis’ nose. Louis sneezed and the triangular ears drooped as Harry frowned. “Sorry.”  
  
Louis dropped his book to the floor and squeezed Harry’s cheeks, feeling the bit of baby fat left. “It’s fine. You know I love your tail.”  
  
“It’s so useful. Guess what else I can do with it?” Harry asked with a look that made Louis lick his lips.  
  
“What?”  
  
Harry crawled up his body and whispered in his ear, “Handjobs.”  
  
The hybrid pulled down Louis’ sweats and one thing led to another and Louis was topping again.  
~  
Louis pulled out and he panted as he fell beside Harry. Harry turned his head sideways to look at him, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.  
  
“You good?” Louis asked.  
  
“Perfect.” Harry smiled. “You?”  
  
There was a slight pause before Louis answered, “‘Course.”  
  
Harry’s smile turned to a frown. He lifted himself onto his elbow. “What was with that pause?”  
  
“What pause?”  
  
“You were going to say something else!” Harry realized, sitting on his knees. “I was awful, wasn’t I? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and I’ll fix it!”  
  
Louis pulled Harry down to lie next to him again. “You were great, love. I love you and that’s all that matters. You know that, babe.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest but Louis stopped him with a kiss.  
  
“Come on, babe. You know I like to snuggle.”  
  
Louis nosed at Harry’s neck and Harry didn’t want to ruin the moment. But he wasn’t going to forget it.  
~  
“Niall, do you think Louis likes me?” Harry shouted to the blond in the kitchen from the couch.  
  
“Mate, you guys are fucking living together. Plus, you guys are dry humping each other every second of every day.” Niall reminded him as he came back in with a bowl of popcorn, tapping Harry’s legs to tell him to scooch over.  
  
“But he wasn’t happy last time.” Harry informed him, rolling down to the floor from the couch.  
  
Niall lied down and turned on the television. “Maybe he wants to fuck you, you know, turn things around a bit.”  
  
Harry looked at Niall for a long time.  
  
The man finally looked back to see Harry’s confused expression.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Louis always tops.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Yeah, I prefer him inside me than me inside him.”  
  
Niall gaped. “Harold, it’s obvious that he wants the D.”  
  
“The what?!” Niall rolled his eyes.  
  
“The D, as in, the dick.” He explained.  
  
“You mean-”  
  
“Yes, my young kitten, Louis wants it in the ass.”  
  
Harry choked.  
~  
“Babe, I’m heading out. Are you sure you want to stay home?”  
  
Harry nodded, tail tapping against the coffeetable anxiously.   
  
“You okay, Haz?” Louis asked, feeling Harry’s forehead under his flop of hair. “Why are you moving your tail like that? You catching a cold?”  
  
“I’m fine!” Harry told him, kissing the back of Louis’ hand and leading him to the door. “Take your time and don’t forget, we need chocolate sauce!”  
  
“I know, I’ll be back by one so we can have lunch.” Louis stood on his tip toes and kissed Harry before leaving.  
~  
“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, nervous as the clock ticked by.  
  
Niall’s thick irish accent came back through Harry’s phone. “I am 100% sure, Harry. Just dominate that boty.”  
  
“But also don’t get overstimulated and come before you even get started!” Another voice came to Harry’s ear.  
  
“Shut up, cunt.” Niall shouted back, Harry hearing laughter after.  
  
“Who’s that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Some girl I picked up from the bar.”  
  
“It’s eleven thirty in the morning. Should I enroll you in rehab?”  
  
“Mate, I’m irish. Just do what I told you and you and Lou should be back to normal by tomorrow.”  
  
Click.  
~  
“Babe? I got you so-”  
  
Louis didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because the bags in his hands were on the floor and his back was against the door.  
  
“H- Harry! What are you doing?!” Louis stuttered, struggling and getting nowhere because the taller boy was a great deal stronger than him.  
  
“What were you doing? I thought you’d be back by one.” Harry growled, playing the dominate part quite easily, yet a little hesitance in his voice.  
  
And although Louis didn’t exactly know what was going on, it was turning him on. A lot.  
  
“I- I was just-” Harry held Louis’ wrists tighter, pulling his body closer to Louis, not quite touching but enough to get a reaction to him. Louis whimpered, making Harry smirk.  
  
“Are you fucking someone else?” It was totally wrong but Niall said it would initiate something in Louis. “Because you’re mine.” Harry whispered, licking and sucking his neck.  
  
Louis moaned and Harry wrapped an arm around the small waist, a hand gripping Louis’ bum to push him to jump up and locked his ankles around Harry’s waist. The taller held Louis against the wall, pushing his tongue inside his mouth.  
  
“Harry.” Louis moaned, holding his face with his hands and tightening his ankles, trying to get every part of his body to touch Harry. Harry smirked and bit Louis’ lip, holding Louis between his body and the wall, using his hands to knead his bum.  
  
“So good. So much.” Harry told him, pushing his hand down the back of his pants, feeling the soft skin of Louis’ bum, squeezing it and sucking a hickey onto his neck.  
  
“Harry, Harry, I need you.” Louis whispered, tugging Harry’s shirt up and ripping it off. His cock was hard and Louis rubbed himself against Harry, feeling the other man’s erection. Harry groaned and dropped his head to Louis’ shoulder.  
  
Harry walked to the couch and dropped Louis in the middle before heading to the bedroom. He turned around to say, “When I come back, you better be naked on your knees on the couch.”  
  
Louis scrambled to rid himself of his clothes, throwing them wherever. He was kneeling on the couch, leaning over and holding himself up by the back of the couch. His cock was hard and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch or not but his hormones got the best of him and he was pumping himself slowly. He let out a little moan and Harry’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?”  
  
Louis stopped and turned his head to focus on the now naked kitten hybrid, holding only a bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
“You didn’t say I couldn’t.” Louis regretted it immediately because he realized what Harry was doing when he saw his flushed face.  
  
“Well, I guess you can just finish by yourself then.” Harry turned to head back into the bedroom when a noise escaped Louis’ lips.  
  
“No, Harry.” Louis put both his hands on the back of the couch and shook his hips, in hopes of reeling Harry back in. “I want you inside me.”  
  
Harry stopped and his tail flickered. He turned around, licked his lips as he looked at Louis, starting to stalk towards him.  
  
“Look how desperate you are.” Harry muttered softly, his hand on the back of Louis’ thick and firm thigh. He rubbed his hand up and down, squeezing Louis’ cheeks softly, a low moan escaping his lips.   
  
“So soft, so beautiful.” Harry continued, his tail holding the lube so he could use his spare hand to open it. He lathered his fingers in the cold liquid and dropped the bottle. Harry nipped at his neck, his hands still traveling up and down Louis’ tan body. “Do you want me?”  
  
“Yes. So much.” Louis groaned, turning his head to kiss Harry but the hybrid moved away. “Don’t tease me, Harry.”  
  
Harry smirked into his shoulder and, using his dry fingers, found Louis’ tight hole. He nipped his neck as he inserted a lubed finger. Louis opened his mouth and his eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
“Okay?” Harry asked, unsure if this was what he wanted.   
  
“Been a while.” Louis let out, breathing slightly heavily but smiled nonetheless. “Can you wiggle it a little?”  
  
Harry did what he asked and moved his finger in Louis’ hole. His breath began to even out and Harry slipped another finger in. It took a bit longer but when Harry’s long fingers rubbed against Louis’ special spot, the boy was moaning, his head on the back of the couch.  
  
“Feeling good?” Harry purred, constantly pressing against his prostrate. Louis’ hips moving against his fingers were a clear answer but Harry wanted to hear Louis’ wrecked voice. “Use your voice, baby.”  
  
“A- amazing.” Louis could barely say it and Harry felt some sort of fire light in himself, some sort of power just hearing that crack in his voice.   
  
“More.”  
  
Harry stopped his fingers, removing them from Louis’ tight hole. The boy underneath whined.  
  
“What did you say?” Harry asked.  
  
Louis couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, only focusing on his hole tightening around nothing. He wiggled his hips back, looking for some friction but Harry backed away, holding his moving body still.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you I was in charge tonight?” Harry growled but Louis’ body was moving, aching for something. “I decide what you get.” Nothing was stopping his body, his ass looked so smooth and soft and Harry just-  
  
 _Smack_.  
  
As soon as his hand came in contact with his skin, Harry and Louis both felt it. Louis’ body jolted forward and he bit his lip, keeping his moan locked. Harry’s hand tingled and  and he looked at his hand.  
  
“Lou, babe, I’m sorry, I dunno- I didn’t mea-”  
  
“Again.” The boy breathed out. When Harry just blinked at him, Louis turned his head. With his cheeks red and his eyes almost glassy, he repeated himself.  
  
This time, Harry hit with a purpose. He brought his hand down to Louis’ skin and just _smacked_ his _ass_. Louis’ entire body moved forward, into the couch, his forehead brushing against it.  
  
“Again.”  
  
His hand came down quicker this time and Louis didn’t need to ask again. The slaps came, one after another. The boy’s mouth was open, moaning into the couch. His hard cock rubbed against it and Harry’s hand was becoming too much, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body was too hot, his stomach tightening at the overwhelming sensation. He knew he wouldn’t last long.  
  
“Harry.” Louis could only whisper against the couch as he came. He groaned and gripped the couch. Harry noticed he came and he stopped slapping. His hand went to his cock, pumping it until Louis went soft, until the smaller boy was squirming out of his grip.  
  
Harry looked at Louis’ plump ass and looked at the red handprint. He placed his hand on to match but Louis made a noise and Harry removed himself.  
  
“Alright, Lou?” Harry asked softly, rubbing his thighs. When he didn’t respond, Harry asked again.  
  
“M’ good.” Louis said, sounding kind of far away.  
  
“How’s the bum? Can you sit or should I rub some lotion on?” Harry was already getting up to get the cream from the bedroom.  
  
“No, don’t leave me.” Louis cried out, one knee on the couch and one leg standing as he rushed to look at Harry. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to rush back towards Louis.  
  
“Don’t worry, Lou. I’m here.” He reassured him. Louis wanted Harry to just surround him as he hung around his neck. “I’m going to carry you to bed, okay?”  
  
With the nod, Louis let himself be lifted and Harry carefully put him down, wrapping him in the sheets.   
  
“I didn’t get you off.” Louis mumbled, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up.  
  
“I’m fine, Lou. It was amazing just getting you off.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes but his body was physically exhausted. “I love you and I’m getting you off tomorrow.”  
  
“And I’ll rub cream on your sore bum in the morning.” Harry informed him, getting a smile in return.  
  
Harry rid himself of his sweaty clothes before getting in and turning the television on. He wrapped his big arms around Louis and cuddled him as he switched channels, waiting for Louis to tell him to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> hesaidyestagram.tumblr.com


End file.
